


Your Heart is All I Own

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Claiming, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Napping, i think we all need a little something soft rn, really really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin isn’t really a party person.Or, when 00-line and Jeongin go out partying, someone gets a little flirty with Seungmin so Jisung and Jeongin make sure it won't happen again
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, OT8 - Relationship, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 18
Kudos: 324
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Your Heart is All I Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of these notes that I'm back-editing but this is the first where it's been relevant: basically, I'm removing Woojin from all of these fics. There's more explanation in a later fic, posted soon after the allegations arose. If you're rereading and confused by the character changes, that's why. If you're finding these for the first time, please enjoy!  
Please take care of yourselves and feel free to talk to me on twitter @ unaaguamala if you need anything!

Seungmin isn’t really a party person. Sure, they’re fun, but they’re also stressful and exhausting. Being around that many people he doesn’t know is kind of a lot, especially when he’s expected to interact with them and he isn’t even getting paid for his efforts. Sometimes, though, he doesn’t mind. 

Seungmin doesn’t really know why they’re celebrating. He just knows Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin busted into the living room this morning announcing a plan to take the entire 00-line out to a club. He’s kind of learned not to question these things, as it usually leads to more trouble than it’s worth. Chan, having also learned the same lesson, just sighed heavily and told them to be responsible. 

“Can I come?” Jeongin asked. 

“What? No!” Jisung responded immediately. Jeongin pouted, and Seungmin cooed internally. 

“Look what you did, Sungie,” Felix said. “You made the baby sad.” 

“Why do you want to come with, Innie? You don’t even like clubs that much.” Jeongin shrugged. 

“If you’re all gonna get wasted, Minnie-hyung, it might be a good idea to have someone to, y’know, not be wasted?” 

“He has a point.” Hyunjin, always weak to Jeongin, was of course the first to give in. “I vote he can come!” 

Seungmin sighed. 

“Why not. Sure, Innie, you can come.” 

“Yes!” Jeongin exclaimed, giving each of them a hug. “That was way easier than I thought it’d be.” 

“You underestimate your power, baby,” Seungmin said, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s temple. “Just make sure you’re ready on time, yeah? I can’t promise Jisung won’t leave you behind if you’re late.” 

“I will be!” Jeongin sounded so bubbly and excited that Seungmin couldn’t help wrapping him in another hug and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Cutie,” he said, ignoring Jeongin’s whines and attempts to escape his embrace. 

“Jisungie? Are you doing anything this afternoon?” Seungmin sticks his head into the kitchen, where Jisung is microwaving instant ramen. 

“No, why?” 

“When you’re done with the noodles, do you want to cuddle for a while? I need a little introvert time before we go out tonight.” 

“Of course, cherry! I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, but you can go get comfy in my bed if you want.” 

“Okay,” Seungmin says. “Can I have a hug first?” 

“Only if you don’t mind a little seasoning. I might have exploded the packet accidentally.” Seungmin laughs and shrugs, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. He’s gonna change into comfier clothes soon anyway. 

The oven dings, letting them know it’s preheated. Seungmin gives Jisung one more squeeze before heading off to his room. He quickly changes into a pair of Hyunjin’s sweatpants and one of Chan’s sweatshirts before curling up in Jisung’s bed to wait for him. He browses twitter for a while, sending Felix some good memes, before the scent of spiced noodles wafts into the room and Jisung follows. 

“Hi, cherry.” He also gets changed into soft clothes before joining Seungmin in bed. “You tired at all, or just emotionally preparing for people tonight?” 

“Just emotionally preparing.” Seungmin winds his arms around Jisung’s waist again, burying his face in his chest. “Want cuddles, Sungie.” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll give you cuddles, baby.” 

Jisung rolls onto his back, dragging Seungmin on top of him. One arm stays wrapped around his back, holding him close, while the other moves up to play with his hair. Seungmin makes a soft, happy noise against Jisung’s neck, lifting a hand to toy with the drawstrings on his hoodie. 

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other and breathing in sync. Eventually Jisung whines, shifting a little. 

“My leg’s falling asleep. Can I move you, baby?” Seungmin nods against his neck, going easily as Jisung rolls over. 

Seungmin ends up tucked under Jisung, feeling small and safe. It reminds him of when they cuddle in their wolf forms. He doesn’t mind though, because he knows anyone who tries to get to him has to get through Jisung first. 

Jisung plays with one of Seungmin’s hands, tracing along his fingers and drawing soft patterns on his palms that make Seungmin twitch and giggle. 

“You’re so precious, puppy. It’s no wonder we all want to keep you tucked away, safe from the outside world.” Jisung punctuates his statement with a short open-mouthed kiss to Seungmin’s bite mark, making him shiver. 

“You’re precious too, Sungie. You’re emotionally incredibly strong and you’re still so fun and playful and I love you so so much.” Jisung tightens his hold on Seungmin. 

“I love you too, cherry, more than words can express.” 

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while longer, but eventually they’re interrupted. 

“Hyung?” Jeongin’s voice comes from the barely-open doorway. 

“Yeah?” Seungmin and Jisung respond in sync. 

“Can I join you? Everyone else is being loud.” 

“Of course, baby.” At Jisung’s words, Jeongin practically flings himself into the room, barely remembering to close the door behind himself. 

“Is everything alright?” Seungmin asks. Jeongin just slides under the covers, tucking himself in next to them. 

“Everyone’s loud.” 

“Literally or emotionally?” 

“Yes.” Jeongin’s dry response makes Seungmin giggle. 

“Okay, little fish, but while you’re here you gotta cuddle.” Jeongin seems to consider whining or escaping for a moment, but ends up shrugging and curling closer. 

“I suppose I’ll survive.” 

As a siren, Jeongin has mild empathic abilities. They normally don’t bother him much, but like anyone else, when he gets overstimulated or stressed, being around eight other very emotional people can be overwhelming. Jeongin has told Seungmin he likes being with him and Jisung when he gets like this, since together they’re calmer than the average Stray Kid, so he can tell them how he’s feeling and not worry about them smothering him with more stress. It helps that Seungmin has a dampening effect on Jisung’s anxiety. 

Now enclosed on all sides, Seungmin lets himself start to drift. He knows the less conscious he is, the easier it’ll be on Jeongin. Besides, someone will come get them for dinner. 

Getting ready for a night out is sometimes more entertaining than the actual event. More accurately, watching everyone else get ready is entertaining to Seungmin. He’s never had trouble picking outfits – you really can’t go wrong with a soft button-down and skinny jeans – and he rarely bothers with any kind of makeup, so it’s understandable he’s generally one of the first, if not the first, done. 

Besides, watching Hyunjin and Jisung scramble around, fighting over clothes neither of them will end up wearing is so much funnier than trying to put on eyeliner. 

“Give that back!” Hyunjin shouts from the bathroom. 

“You’re not even wearing it, Jinnie! It doesn’t match your shirt,” Jisung calls back from his bedroom. He’s fixing some sort of complicated earring, though Seungmin will admit it doesn’t really match his shirt either. 

“I might change my shirt. Actually, I think I am going to change my shirt. Jisung, give me back the earring!” 

When Hyunjin comes stomping through the living room, Seungmin is giggling softly. 

“What’cha laughing at, little one?” 

“You.” Seungmin says, holding out his arms to wordlessly demand a hug. “And Jisungie.” 

Hyunjin acquiesces, gathering Seungmin in his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Is our argument funny, puppy?” Seungmin nods, giggling again. 

“Neither of you are going to end up wearing the earring so why bother fighting? You’ll end up in one of those silk tops you like to wear out and Jisung’s gonna steal Changbin’s leather jacket again and the earring doesn’t go with either of those.” 

“It’s the  _ illusion _ of choice, baby. That’s what we’re fighting over here. Obviously neither of us will wear it.” Seungmin just sighs. He’ll never understand them. 

“Okay, Jinnie, if that’s what makes you sleep at night.” 

“Hey!” Jisung shouts, entering the room. “I want a Minnie hug too!” 

The club is dark, heavy music pumping from the speakers. 

When Hyunjin announces that he wants to go dance, already eagerly tugging on Felix’s hand, Seungmin finds himself sliding out of reach. It’s not that he’s not in the mood, because he is, but he just feels a little too self-conscious to dance right now. Jisung, clearly sensing his hesitance, leans over. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just keep your phone on you so we can get a hold of you, alright?” 

“Sounds good. Call if you need anything.” And with that, Jisung grabs Hyunjin’s other hand and drags both of them through the crowd toward the dance floor. Seungmin glances around, looking for Jeongin, but he’s nowhere to be found. That’s alright though. Their baby siren is more than capable of taking care of himself. 

Seungmin ends up drifting toward the bar, figuring it’s the best place to hang for a while before joining the others. He orders something he remembers Chan getting at a restaurant a while ago. It’s something he’d snuck a sip of and enjoyed. 

“What’s a cutie like you doing here all alone?” The voice startles Seungmin, and he turns to see a tall fae standing next to him. 

“Was that … directed at me?” he asks, a little confused. 

“’Course.” The fae leans in, making Seungmin look up at them. “So…”

“Oh! Oh, I’m not alone. My friends are over on the dance floor.” He gestures vaguely in that direction with the hand not holding a drink. 

“Mm. Well, if you didn’t already have one I’d offer to buy you a drink. Maybe I can sponsor your next one?” Seungmin shrugs. 

“Maybe.” He had been thinking he’d go join the dancing after this drink, but if he’s made a new friend, it wouldn’t be right to just leave them. 

He and the fae continue chatting for a while, as Seungmin slowly works on his drink. He isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t really want to finish it; he doesn’t want them to buy him another. 

The fae ends up with a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, leaning in close. Seungmin doesn’t like their perfume. He doesn’t like the way he can already feel it clinging to him. He tries to take a step back to make some space, but the fae – he just realized he doesn’t even know their name – tightens their grip on his shoulder and steps even closer. 

Out of nowhere, a familiar scent floods Seungmin’s senses and an arm curls around his waist. 

“Hiya, sugar. How is everything?” Seungmin eagerly leans into Jeongin’s touch, grinning happily when he kisses his cheek. 

“I’m good. Was gonna go join the dancing soon, if the others aren’t too worn out already.” 

“Them? Worn out? Oh honey, they’re barely getting started. Who’s this?” Jeongin then turns his attention to the fae, who quickly releases Seungmin’s shoulder. Jeongin takes this opportunity to adjust Seungmin’s shirt. The fae flinches back. 

“I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you.” They dissolve into the crowd, leaving Seungmin staring after them, confused. 

“Huh. That was weird.” Jeongin blinks at him. 

“How was that weird? They were flirting with you, hyung. I was just staking my claim … and Jisung-hyung’s.” Seungmin glances down, now noticing his bite mark, which had been covered earlier, is on full display. 

“Oh. I didn’t even notice.” 

“Hyung, I love you, but you’re hopeless. Let’s go dance, yeah?” 

It takes a few hours for Jisung and Felix to finally wear themselves out, but Hyunjin and Seungmin are about ready to go by the time they do. 

“That was fun!” Jisung announces, draping an arm over each of Felix and Hyunjin’s shoulders. Jeongin tucks Seungmin against his side, though he does allow Jisung to scent-check him. 

“Yeah, it was!” Felix and Jeongin both chorus. 

“Minnie, why do you smell like fae?” Hyunjin stiffens at Jisung’s words, immediately dragging Seungmin into his lap, mindless of the fact that the car has started moving and they really should have seatbelts on now. 

“Yeah, Minnie, why  _ do _ you smell like fae?” Seungmin glances to Jeongin for help. Thankfully, he cuts in. 

“A faerie was flirting with him. Don’t worry, I let them know he’s taken.” With gentle hands, Jeongin tilts Seungmin’s chin and tugs at his shirt again, putting the bite mark back on display. 

“Good,” Felix says. “Minnie’s  _ ours _ and I don’t care who knows.” 

Seungmin feels his cheeks flush and hides his face in Hyunjin’s neck. 

“Guys…” he whines. Jeongin snorts. 

“The idiot didn’t even realize the faerie was flirting.” Seungmin lifts his head to glare at Jeongin. “Sorry, hyung, but it’s true.” 

“Minnie, as much as I love having you on my lap, you really should put a seat belt on.” Seungmin makes a noise of agreement and slides off Hyunjin’s lap, quickly buckling himself in. “Can I steal you for cuddles when we get home?” 

Jeongin and Jisung cut in simultaneously. 

“No.” 

“What? Why?” Hyunjin sounds personally offended, and Jeongin laughs at him. 

“I called dibs. And do you really want to get between Seungmin and Jisung right now?” Hyunjin sighs, resigned. 

“Alright. Felix, I’m claiming you for cuddles when we get back.” 

“Hyunjinnie, we  _ are _ back.” Felix is right. The car pulls in and stops, letting them all pile out. 

As usual, Chan comes to the door almost as soon as they’re inside, giving everyone a warm hug and checking that they’re unhurt. He lingers with Seungmin for a few extra moments, carefully looking for any sign that Seungmin isn’t okay. 

“I’m fine, hyung.” Seungmin smiles at him, then casts a quick glance at the other four. “Dibs on the shower!” 

He presses a kiss to Chan’s cheek before dashing down the hall, determined to get to the shower before anyone else tries to challenge his dibs. 

Seungmin gets out of the shower tired but feeling much better without the cloud of fae perfume around him. He pads quietly into Jeongin’s bedroom, putting his clothes in the laundry before turning to face the bed. Jeongin and Jisung are curled around each other, both breathing evenly. Seungmin huffs a quiet laugh, walking over to the bed. 

“Wanna let me in?” he asks, placing a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. He rolls over, opening his arms and latching onto Seungmin. 

“Hi, hyung.” 

“Hi, baby. Do you wanna let me into the bed or should I just stand here while you cling to me all night?” Jisung pushes the covers down and helps Seungmin get into bed even while Jeongin continues clutching onto him. 

“I have a question for you, Minnie.” Seungmin glances up from where he’s tucked against Jisung’s chest. 

“Yeah, what’s up, In?” Jeongin takes a deep breath. 

“Would … would you mind if I claim you?” Seungmin’s breath hitches. 

“I didn’t know you could do that?” Jeongin laughs softly, tucking his head against Seungmin’s back. 

“Almost everyone has a way of claiming, hyung. Some just aren’t as …” he runs his thumb over Seungmin’s bite mark, “physically obvious as others.” 

“Basically what Jeonginnie means is that like ours, his form of marking involves a temporary physical mark to hold the magic for a little while, but there’s a permanent trail of sorts that works as basically his form of a bite mark.” 

“What’s the process?” Jeongin smiles that half-amused, half-smug smile, but there’s more than a hint of mischief in it. He gently rearranges Seungmin and Jisung so Seungmin’s on his back, the other two looming over him. Jeongin tilts Seungmin’s chin up with gentle fingers, traces down the line of his throat, and gently tugs the neckline of his oversized sleep shirt down to expose his collarbones. 

“Oh,” breathes Seungmin, understanding. “Yeah, you can claim me. I’d like that.” 

“Hyung, would you like to go first? Prime the mark for me?” Jeongin then moves Seungmin’s jaw to face him, leaving his neck wide open to Jisung. 

“I’d love to,” Jisung says, leaning down and pressing his lips under Seungmin’s jaw. 

He noses down his neck, not even kissing yet until he reaches Seungmin’s bite mark. That’s where he latches on and starts sucking a bruise. Seungmin gasps, and Jeongin takes advantage of that, stealing kisses from Seungmin’s trembling lips. 

Seungmin’s grown familiar with the sensation of Jisung’s magic mingling with his. It’s similar to the family magic that flows through him on full moon rituals but it curls tighter. Seungmin isn’t sure if that’s a trait of chosen bonds rather than blood ones or if Jisung’s just possessive. It could go either way. 

Seungmin reaches helplessly for Jeongin, needing something to ground himself. Jeongin takes his hand and holds him steady. 

“You’re alright, hyung,” he murmurs against his lips. “It feels good to be claimed, yeah?” 

Seungmin nods, not trusting his voice. Jisung slowly works his way off his bite mark, trailing kisses and bites all over his throat. With every mark he makes, Seungmin feels the magic twine tighter, knot more securely. He feels tension drain out of his muscles as Jisung moves up his throat and he’s gone almost completely limp by the time Jisung makes one last bruise, right over his pulse point, and pulls away. 

“Was that alright, cherry?” 

“Yeah, that was good.” Seungmin reaches up, pouting a little. “Kiss?” 

Jisung coos at him. 

“Of course, Minnie baby.” He leans in, giving Seungmin a gentle kiss. When he pulls away, Seungmin blinks up at him, already feeling soft and warm. 

“My turn!” Jeongin announces. “You two can keep kissing if you want.” 

“Yeah, like that was gonna stop Minnie here.” Seungmin flushes, hitting playfully at Jisung’s chest. 

Jisung turns Seungmin’s chin to face him, leaving the unmarked side of his neck open for Jeongin. He then quickly occupies Seungmin’s lips with his own so Jeongin can work on his neck uninterrupted. 

“Easy, sugar,” Jeongin murmurs, then starts humming. Seungmin feels the crisp  _ snap _ of Jeongin’s magic in the air, feels it pressing against his own as Jeongin presses lips to his neck. It twines into the connection already made, inadvertently twisting the bond tighter. Seungmin squirms, grabbing helplessly at Jeongin and Jisung. No physical contact can really lessen the feeling, but it’s an instinctive response nonetheless. 

Jeongin’s song arches in a soft crescendo, and at the peak he bites. Jisung presses Seungmin’s lips open with his own at that moment and Seungmin’s vision blurs out for a couple seconds as his brain tries to process everything going on. 

After a few more bars and a few more kisses, Jeongin pulls away from Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin grabs at him and Jisung, pulling them both down on top of him. 

“I love you,” he mumbles, pressing kisses to each of their cheeks. 

“We love you too, puppy. Sleep now, okay? Let the magic settle.” 

Seungmin nods sleepily, already drifting off. 

“Jeongin, baby, why did you call me sugar?” 

“It’s because you’re so sweet, hyung!” Jeongin leans in, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek, then continues. “Also, you’re rough and granular.” 

He quickly bounces off toward the kitchen, giggling. Seungmin stares at his rapidly retreating form, lost for words. 

Jeongin passes Chan on his way out, pausing momentarily to give him a kiss too. 

“Minnie? You okay, honey?” Seungmin can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, uh … Jeongin just called me granular and I’m really not sure how to react.” 

“Granular? That’s a new one.” 

“Yup.” 

They both dissolve into giggles. 


End file.
